happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Madam Juicy
Madam "Juice" (Juicy as her nickname) is a HTFF character created by LittleMissPeggie and later adopted by La Coco. Bio Juice is best known around town as an insane hag who lives in the forest; however, her craziness proves to be extreme, which doesn't exactly combo nicely with her mastery on black magic. She lives deep in the forest within an old mansion, which threatens to crumble down into debris due to the decay; she is always hosting tea parties, patiently waiting for unfortunate fools to wander close to her. She makes her own tea, made from dried out residues of her previous victims, poor fools who wandered into the silent forest...with no way out~ Everything that she sees is a walking candy, a sweet and creamy cake or, normally, a very juicy fruit which awaits to be bitten by her, which she looks forward into. Based on the facts above, she may possess a similar disability like Nutty, although hers seems to be even worse since she visibly hallucinates other characters to be living candy (This is represented by her peculiar, right eye). She is skilled on using black magic to her favor, which she often toys with; she especially likes playing with poisonous or deadly magic. It is highly suggested for you to avoid wandering too deep on the forest, unless you want to become her next, flesh necklace. Backstory She was born in the middle age and, when she was young, she was taught how to use black magic, mainly for the role of a magic healer. One of her diverse enchantments required for her to drink the blood of a tree friend in order to cure a diseased patient. Once she tasted the blood, she became addicted, for she couldn't stop to consume it. Her newly acquired bloodlust lead her to slaughter her town; she invited the townsfolk to tea parties...for it to be their last. Shortly after said party, they would find themselves hanging in top of a pot, as they slowly bled out, their blood flowing down like juice into the pot (From this she gained her nickname “Juice”). Furthermore, she took advantage of the large quantity of sacrifices, mixed with her own black magic, to give herself the gift of long, prosperous immortality. Although many perished under her bloodlust, the remaining townsfolk wasn't going to go down without a fight. With the aid of other sorcerers and shamans, they eventually captured Juicy. They ripped off her wings, sew her mouth shut, pulled her entrails out and let her eyes dry in direct contact with sunlight, a warning for her to never attack them again; once she was mutilated, her body was then buried in the deepest part of the forest, left there to rot. ...but her tale wasn't over. Her immortality refused to let her die, so she raised from her grave, now stuck in a limbo since her body had aged considerably while she was dead. Ever since, she remains in the forest, being unable to leave it due to her curse, but even then, she still awaits for a poor fool to join her tea party to help her make even more, tasty juice~ Personality Her attitude is purely evil; she wishes the worst fates upon everyone and lives, other than her own, are worthless according to her. Despite her age, she still throws tantrums when things don't go her way. She has huge rivalries with other magic characters; she is always bragging about how her magic is infinitely stronger than theirs (Even if this is not true). Appearance Her fur is reddish fuchsia with long, messy hair. Her pointy ears are the same color, she has stitches on her mouth and a longer, deeper one on her belly; her wings, which are heavily damaged, are heavily sewn together. Her eyes are black and dry, her pupils glow orange, and she has an inverted nose. She wears a purple dress with black details, striped stockings and sleeves and a necklace with an eye on it. Relations Risueña: One of her tea partners, she doesn't kill her (Yet) since...well...she's technically already dead. Stardust: They are rivals when it comes to magic. She normally duels her to show who has the strongest magic...spoiler alert: Stardust normally wins this duels. Episodes Starring episodes *Gone Batty *A Bats Wish *Only One More Bite Featuring episodes TBA Cameos TBA Kill Count Deaths Her immortality makes her very hard to kill; in order to completely kill her, every piece and bone of her must be reduced to nothingness. Given this, she usually suffers incredibly violent deaths. Despite her aforementioned immortality, she isn't excepted from feeling pain; in fact, her frail body makes here even more sensitive and easier to wail out in pain, so she naturally suffers immensely while she's being brutally murdered. Both her deaths and her injuries tend to be ironic to further salt the wound. Despite her immortality, her survival rate scrapes around 31%. TBA Injuries TBA Kill Count TBA Trivia * Her character concept is to take the role of an evil hag, for instance a witch, normally to be the antagonist in episodes, normally associated with anything spooky or macabre. She is also specialized in Halloween episodes or episodes where magic is involved. * She underwent a redesign contest, where Lord O' Darkness was victorious. * Technically, she can also take the role of a vampire, given her addiction to it and the fact that she's a bat. * In reality, her bat instinct led her to her blood addiction, enhanced by her black magic and her first time drinking it...needless to say, it was a disaster. * She constructed her own mansion with the help of her magic, even if said house is structurally falling apart. * She's based on Madam Mim of the film “The Sword in The Stone”, Hatter from “Alice in Wonderlaad”, Pero from "Mad Box Zombies" and Machigerita from the Vocaloid song “The full course for candy addicts”. * Currently, she is only recognized by her nickname “Juice” since nobody remembers her true name, yet they believe it is, since she is also named “Juicy”. * Sometimes, her necklace's eye changes its appearance in different episodes. She more than likely got it from an unfortunate victim. * Whenever she bites somebody, she leaves them in immense agony and in a dying-like status since she extracts plenty of blood from the victim, along with implanting venom on their bblood stream. * She deeply hates the sunlight. * When she reaches maximum blood ecstasy, her right pupil can go lazy, just like Nutty's. * She retains scars from her "death" at the forest. * Her original name was Batty, then she was named “Dranicee” and, at last, she was named Juicy. * She got two massive redesigns by La Coco. * Her original flipped-out status was removed, instead making it her standard status. * The orange glow from her black, dry eyes implies that she is still alive; it makes her resemble a lantern. * She has a massive kitchen on her residence where she boils her victims alive. �� Gallery Batty-0.png|Original design by Peggie Cataclysmic.png|Her evil side before her entire re-work Juicyy.png Juicyyy.png Juicy_px.png Hlihn.png Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Bats Category:Purple Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:DeviantArt Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters who can use Magic Category:Characters who have wings Category:Fuchsia characters Category:Pink Characters Category:Characters That Wear Clothing Category:Zombies Category:Witchs Category:Adopted Category:La-cocotua characters Category:Redesigned characters Category:Renamed